


put out the light

by incorrect19days



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), M/M, PINING KEITH, a short sad thing from the night i finished voltron, idk how to tag, missing shiro, pining lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrect19days/pseuds/incorrect19days
Summary: ‘I'm worried about him too Keith, we all are, but this isn't helping anything.’‘I know, but…’ he trailed off.Trying to ignore the freezing water that pooled in his stomach, Lance continued.‘But you’re in love with him. I get that.’Keith looked away, wrapping his arms around himself, looking more vulnerable than Lance imagined he was capable.





	put out the light

‘Keith, get up.’

‘Mmmph.’

‘Dude, you have to get up.’

Keith reached behind him, grabbing the spare pillow and covering his face.

Lance sighed, glancing at the clock.

Keith hadn’t moved in over five hours.

He’d been sitting here trying to gently encourage him for three.

There was a picture taped to the wall above the bed, slightly crooked.

Pidge sat in the middle, computer precariously balanced on her knees.

Hunk sat beside her, studying the screen over her shoulder.

Allura sat on the couch, a headband between her teeth, trying to tame her hair with Coran’s help.

Keith and Lance stood off to the side, arguing about something neither of them could remember though it had seemed so important at the time.

Shiro sat a few feet away, watching them.

Watching Keith.

He made no move to intervene.

Lance hated that picture.

Hit with a wave of frustration, he stood, yanking the covers from the bed.

‘What the fuck, Lance?!’

He could practically feel Hunk and Pidge relax from where they stood in the doorway.

A sharp look told them, in no uncertain terms to leave and close the goddamn door on the way out.

‘You need to get it together, Keith.’

The man in question glared at him in the soft light.

‘Lance, I think I’ve earned the right to-’

‘No.’ He interrupted.

‘You haven’t.’

Keith stood suddenly.

‘Excuse me, motherfucker?’

Lance took a step forward, playing chicken, just like always.

‘I'm worried about him too Keith, we all are, but this isn't helping anything.’

‘I know, but…’ he trailed off.

Trying to ignore the freezing water that pooled in his stomach, Lance continued.

‘But you’re in love with him. I get that.’

Keith looked away, wrapping his arms around himself, looking more vulnerable than Lance imagined he was capable.

The tears in Keith’s eyes were mirrored by his own.

‘You heard him. We all heard him.’

Keith shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut, the tears spilling down his cheeks.

Lance pressed on, knowing he would never gather the strength to have this conversation if he gave himself time to think about this.

‘You’re the leader of Voltron now. That’s what he wanted.’

He wished he could take Keith in his arms.

To mourn with him.

To lie.

To tell him everything was going to be alright.

But someone had to do this.

It had to be him.

As much as he hated it, it had to be him.

‘Keith, get your shit together. We’re not out of the woods yet. We need our leader. We need our black paladin.’

‘I don’t want to.’ Keith whispered, broken.

Lance wanted nothing more than to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

‘You don’t have a choice.’

He resisted the urge to collect the shards of Keith’s heart and gently reassemble it, to help him heal.

Instead, he watched as he realized, thought he realized, he was alone in this.

Keith spun on his heel, shutting himself in the bathroom.

Lance sunk to his knees, letting it sink in.

What he’d said to Keith.

What he’d never said to Shiro.

He barely registered Pidge wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Coran gathering the suit Keith had shed and placing the black lion’s suit on his bed.

He pulled himself together.

Pushing it down.

As far as it would go.

Hunk’s warm hand on his shoulder told him it was time.

He pushed himself up on shaking legs.

No one spoke as he left the room, stopping in front of Allura and placing his hand on her arm.

‘Suit up, princess.’


End file.
